


black cherry stone

by lastwingedthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Late night porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing
Summary: Up in our bedroom, after the war.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	black cherry stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> This turned into both a happily-ever-after fix it and sleepy late night sex, which I hope is an adequate substitute for the lazy morning sex you prompted. I got a bit carried away with this, but your prompts and the pairing were just too much fun!

It was a good night for a speeder ride, clear and cold and empty. Anakin was all alone and there was no traffic up here in the mountains, so he could push his speeder hard, taking the curves too fast with his engine at full throttle. But it felt good, and even now that he’d walked away from the Jedi Order, the Force was still with him, guiding him. It had been years since he’d had a speeder ride that offered such pure, simple pleasure.

He was still grinning as he opened the door to their little mountain cottage – as Padme called it; in Rex and Anakin’s opinion the warm, multi-roomed home was the height of luxury. Despite the freezing cold outside, the inside was warm and bright, spilling lovely golden light out from the lower windows. Only when he was in the warmth did Anakin realise he was shivering; there was a bit of autumn snow caught in his hair and on his shoulders, and impatiently he used the Force to flick it clear before it melted.

Unsurprisingly, he found Rex and Padme still holed up together in the living room where he’d left them early that morning. Graphs and statistics and quotes filled every space between and around them – Padme’s holoprojector was working overtime – and the floor was scattered with at least five different datapads in various states of composition. Padme was a terrible influence, Anakin thought, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling fondly.

The Veteran Resettlement Act had been Padme’s last achievement as a Senator, even if her name had been removed from it by the time it finally passed. By that time she’d been forced to resign for being too close to the disgraced traitor Palpatine, even though she’d been his political rival for years, and she’d refused to let her tarnished reputation risk the Bill. It still made Anakin angry to think about too long, but Padme seemed to have finally made her peace with it. At least she still had planetary politics, and they all had their work with clone and refugee resettlement in Theed. Anakin was finding it more satisfying than anything he'd done since he was knighted, and when he thought about it, maybe it wasn't surprising that Padme was enjoying direct action too, after all her years fighting political gridlock on Coruscant.

Even after she’d been forced out of the Senate, though, somehow she’d still managed to arrange for the 501st to be offered resettlement on Naboo, an offer most of them had taken. And from there, it had made sense for Rex to serve as spokesperson and advocate for the Naboo clones, at least during the first months of the transition.

Except it turned out that Rex – Rex who still liked to work within a framework of rules and order, and cared passionately about the wellbeing of his men, and even after years of brutal war was still an idealist at heart – Rex had taken to politics and never looked back. 

And Naboo was desperate for authenticity and honesty after the Palpatine years. Rex’s straightforward bluntness was the perfect fit for the new era under Queen Apailana.

For the past year Rex had been working as the local government representative for the district of Theed that took in not only most of the bigger clone settlements, but also many of the new refugee developments as well. But none of them thought Rex’s career would end there. It certainly wouldn’t, if the speech Rex and Padme had been working on for the past three weeks was anything to go by. Last month Rex had been invited to speak at the biggest university in Alderaan on the Naboo success in clone settlement and integration, and it had been all he or Padme would talk about ever since.

Coming up to the mountain district that was Padme’s father’s ancestral home had been Anakin’s suggestion for a break from the work, but really he’d known neither his wife nor their lover would quit until the work was done. At least up here they could manage to get through it more quickly, without distractions.

At least, distractions that weren’t Anakin himself. Both Padme and Rex jumped when they heard him come into the room, but then they both relaxed when they realised who it was. Anakin immediately walked over for two long, languid kisses hello.

“You’re back early,” Padme said, smiling up at him.

Anakin snorted. “Not really. Did you realise it’s dark outside? I helped fix the generator in the next village over hours ago, I’ve just been catching up with the 501st men who moved up here ever since.”

Padme gave him the slow, slightly confused stare of a person who’d been working so hard they hadn’t realised how time had been passing, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Have either of you even moved today?” Anakin asked, teasingly. “Have you eaten anything since breakfast?”

Rex made a complicated face. “Yes?” he said, completely unconvincingly.

Anakin laughed.

“I wish I could go back in time to tell your younger self to just wait long enough, and _I’d_ be the one reminding _you_ to eat and sleep. Do you know how much nannying I have to get you back for?”

Rex grinned, a slight quirk at the edge of his mouth. “It’s lucky that you can’t – you’d let slip that we’re kriffing daily now and then I’d _really_ have a heart attack.”

Anakin leaned in to kiss him again, fondly.

“I’ll make you two dinner. You’re lucky I love you!”

Padme’s voice followed him out into the kitchen. _“Yes, we are - but still don’t put too much spice in the food again!”_

Anakin grinned.

There was still leftover slow roasted shaak meat from the night before, but in deference to Padme’s delicate palate, Anakin decided to bulk it out and mute the spicy marinade with more vegetables and a creamy sauce. Rex had spent too much time around Anakin during the war and had developed a taste for Tattooine spices, but the traditional Naboo mountain cuisine Padme had grown up with could most kindly be described as subdued, and sometimes Anakin had to struggle not to overdo it.

Even with those modifications, it didn’t take long to simmer everything together. Anakin carefully dished it onto the beautiful painted plates that had come with the house, added slices of bread and crisp bitter vegetables he’d bought fresh that morning, and then after a moment added a small scoop of fiery, tart Twi’lek pickles to Rex’s plate and his own.

He’d missed cooking for family during the war, and even before it; the Jedi Temple didn’t offer many opportunities for private cooking. But he’d cooked for his mother, as a little boy, and for Padme every chance he could get in the rare nights they had together during the war, and even for his men, when they’d accidentally shot something edible or needed to bulk up scanty rations with scavenged local food. Finding out what his loved ones liked best – making them happy – it made _Anakin_ happy. Getting to do it more often was one of his favourite things about this new life.

Rex and Padme had actually gotten up from the living room floor to sit at the dining table when Anakin came out of the kitchen, trailing a line of plates behind him with the Force like baby ducklings.

“This smells amazing, Ani,” Padme said happily, as one of the plates settled down in front of her. “You’re wonderful!”

Anakin ducked his head and smiled as he started to eat.

The food went fast; they were all hungry. There was no way Anakin would admit it now, but he’d missed lunch too, caught up in trying to trace a broken connection in the generator he’d been fixing. And even if the sauce wasn’t spicy enough for his tastes, it was still pretty good.

Halfway through Rex paused to transfer a few of the pickles from his plate to Anakin’s, once he saw that Anakin had finished his share already.

“You always give me too many,” he said gruffly, but Anakin knew what he really meant, and couldn't keep the smile off his face for long.

Afterwards Rex and Padme went back to the living room to work.

“We’re almost done with the section on education credits, I just want to get it finished so we can move on!” Rex had explained, looking serious and reasonable, but Anakin had heard that before.

There wasn't any point arguing with either of them, though. So while they worked, he lay down with his head in Padme’s lap and his feet in Rex’s, letting the political talk wash over him.

And then he was waking up to Padme’s gentle hand stroking his cheek.

“Go to bed, love. We’ll follow you soon.”

Anakin was too sleepy to argue. The position he was in wasn’t good for his back, it pulled too much on the old scarring round his shoulder. And time in a refresher, with real hot water – a soft bed with sheets that miraculously warmed themselves before he got in – it was too much temptation. Yawning, he dragged himself away.

Much later, he woke again, to soft voices and the sound of water running in the refresher. He rolled over, burrowing deeper into the soft blankets.

“ – Anakin awake?”

Anakin rolled back over onto his back, opening his eyes to slits. Faint light was still coming through the closed door of the refresher, and silhouetted against it he could see Rex and Padme, naked and entwined together as they kissed.

Warm and sleepy, Anakin was happy just to watch. They were both so beautiful – not only physically, but in their presence in the Force. He could feel a faint, tantalising echo of their desire just barely reaching him – both of them aware that he was awake and watching, and liking it –

Then suddenly he met Rex’s eyes over Padme’s shoulder and his own desire came roaring into life.

He caught a glimpse of Rex’s slanted smile as he leaned in to whisper something in Padme’s ear. Then Rex was climbing onto the bed with him, pausing around Anakin’s midsection.

“Looks like he is awake,” Rex said teasingly, as he ran his hand over the mound Anakin’s cock had made in the blankets.

Anakin moaned, low in his throat. “Come here,” he said, more a question than a command, but Rex obliged him with a kiss anyway.

Impatiently Anakin pushed the bedclothes away so they could lie against each other, skin against hot skin.

“Rex,” Anakin moaned, between kisses. “Padme – “

And then she was there beside them, with them, the familiar spark of her presence, the way her body pressed against his.

They traded kisses back and forth between each other for a while, but all three of them were too worked up to be satisfied with kisses alone for long. Rex was still crouched over Anakin, pressed against him all over, and when one of his slow exploratory caresses slid up Anakin’s thigh and then behind it, Anakin moaned and pushed up into it.

“Yes, please,” he said, eagerly enough to make Padme laugh.

“Greedy,” she said teasingly. “What about me, hmm?”

Anakin twisted around to kiss her. “I can multitask!”

Above him, Rex laughed. “That’s not what you said after that battle on Eriadu.”

Anakin bit his shoulder, gently, in retaliation. “Don’t even start. Or do you want me to bring up - ”

Rex laughed again and tilted his head up to cut him off with another kiss. “Probably wise.” His fingers stroked more purposefully. “Do you know where the –”

“Still in the refresher, where you left it,” Padme said, accusingly. “Ani?”

Anakin concentrated, trying to push past his physical distraction to bring the lubricant over where they needed it. He almost lost focus for a moment when Padme’s hand joined Rex’s between his legs, but then the little bottle thumped onto the bed between them.

“Now hurry up,” Anakin said, throwing his head back and letting the physical sensations wash over him.

“Greedy,” Rex repeated, with immense fondness, as he set to work.

Before long Rex had him facedown with his knees spread, shivering all over in anticipation. Then Padme sat down in front of him, legs apart so he could slide forward and taste her, familiar salt against his tongue.

He loved this so much, loved the taste and silky smoothness of her, loved how good he could make her feel like this.

Then Anakin froze for a long moment, feeling sudden pressure as Rex slid inside him. For a long moment they were all motionless, and then Anakin forced himself to relax, feeling Rex’s slow controlled slide spark sudden pleasure through every nerve in his body.

Padme shifted restlessly against him as he moaned, and he went back to work. It was hard to focus when he was like this, surrounded by pleasure, overcome with it, but then he’d had a lot of practice making Padme feel good this way.

It wasn’t only what he himself was feeling - a faint echo of Rex and Padme’s emotions was reaching him as well, and he couldn’t help but let go and let it wash over him.

Time lost all meaning – there was only desire and delight as Rex worked him over steadily, as Padme tensed and trembled under his tongue – there was nothing else in the universe –

When Rex finally lost control and started to come his pleasure spilled into Anakin until he was running over with it, lost in it, unable separate himself. The sensations he was feeling - Rex and Padme were feeling - poured back out of him, until all three of them were feeling _everything_ , together. Himself and Rex and Padme, all coming together, lost in the sensations each of the others was feeling – until finally they were spent.

Afterwards Padme slid back down the bed until she could lie between them. She’d gotten a little cold, outside the bed, and Rex and Anakin stroked her soothingly to warm her.

Anakin was sleepy again, but it didn’t matter; he had nothing important to do tomorrow, no responsibilities, at least not until they went back to Theed.

For now there was only peace and happiness, the sweetness of lying surrounded by the two people Anakin loved best in the world and the knowledge that they could do it all again in the morning.


End file.
